The Lost Ladybug
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: When Marinette needs questions answered, but can't find them. Who does she turn too? What if the Ladybug before her was alive and lived in Paris? Would she know who Hawkmoth is? What about her story, her time as the famous superhero? Discover this past tale of the life of the Ladybug before Marinette and the adventure that changed her life forever. [DOES HAVE OCS]
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend, an Old Story

"Master Fu, but how are we going to find the butterfly miraculous if we don't know who has it?" Tikki asks, as she sits on top of Marinette' head. Marinette and Tikki had gone to Master Fu hoping he had some knowledge of who is controlling the butterfly to discover he didn't know whose hands it had fallen into.

Master Fu nodded, "We may not know who Hawkmoth is, but there might be someone who does know."

Marinette looked at Master Fu with questioning eyes, "What do you mean?"

Master Fu stood up quickly, Wayzz not far behind, "Master, you couldn't be thinking about telling her could you?"

He sighed, "Wayzz, you know I must, Marinette would be able to talk to her, you know how she feels about seeing me."

Wayzz nodded, "If you must…"

Marinette looked to Master Fu before speaking, "Who are you talking about?"

Master Fu sighed before looking Marinette in the eye, "What if I told you that the Ladybug before you was alive and lived here in Paris."

Marinette's eyes went wide in shock, "The Ladybug before me?"

Master Fu nodded, "Her name is Camille Mallery. I haven't spoken to her in a few years, I do believe she is still living in the same address. It may be a good idea to stop by and see her Marinette."

Marinette sighed, "But why me? Wouldn't that be strange to go up to her and announce myself as the new Ladybug? I mean I would be pretty freaked out."

Master Fu laughed, "I would go myself, but let's just say that Camille and I do not see eye to eye much anymore. Many things have changed in her life since she first became Ladybug and seeing me will only remind her of those changes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tikki?" Marinette asks as they approach the apartment door, Tikki peeks her head out of the little purse.

"Don't worry Marinette! Camille is one of the nicest people on the planet! She will know exactly how to help! She was there for it all, remember what Master Fu said!"

Marinette bit her lip nervously before reaching her hand out to knock on the door.

 _knock knock knock_

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Tikki. She stopped being Ladybug for a reason, she probably wants nothing to do with-"

Suddenly the door opened, and a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes with black thick framed glasses appeared.

She looked Marinette up and down before smiling slightly, "Can I help you?" Marinette looked down the the purse that Tikki was in, for some type of reassurance.

"Are you Camille Mallery?" Marinette asks quickly, the woman's smile drops slightly, "Well, I was several years ago. It's Camille Lachance now. Is there something I can help you with?"

Marinette sighed, "Well, Mrs. Lachance. I'm Marinette, and well….you see… I don't want to offend you…. No that sounds offensive. What I mean is…" Marinette raised her hand above her head to scratch her head. "How do I put this?"

"Camille we need your help!" A small voice said suddenly, as a red blob shot from Marinette's purse in front of Camille.

Camille jumped back a bit, before letting the figure into front of her come into focus. The woman took a breath before staring at the small kwami in front of her.

" _Tikki?"_

The small creature nodded, "Camille, Paris is in danger. We need you."

Camille looked from Tikki to Marinette. "Tikki, you know what happened. I… I can't help… I have to think about Abella."

Tikki sighed, "I know, Cami. We just need information. Something from the past might be able to help us."

Camille's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Marinette spoke up first, "We need to know who Hawkmoth is. We were hoping that you might be able to help."

Camille looked off into space for a second before glancing down at the ground. "I… I don't know who Hawkmoth is, I'm sorry. I knew the original butterfly miraculous holder, but Garett would never do something like that."

Marinette turned her head slightly in confusion, "Original holder?"

Camille looked at Marinette in surprise, "Master Fu didn't tell you?"

Marinette shook her head, "No… he just told me about you, that you were the ladybug before me."

Camille nodded with a small smile, "That seems like something he would do. Alright, well how about I tell you a story."

Marinette looked at Camille in confusion, "I don't want to offend you, Mrs. Lachance, but I'm not sure if we have the time-I'm sure you will have plenty of time, Marinette." Camille interrupted, "I may not know the identity of the miraculous thief, but my ladybug story could be some use to you, either now or in the future."

Marinette gave Camille an odd look before nodding, "Alright…"

Camille smiled, "Well let's start from the beginning. I was probably only a little older then you when I was chosen to become Ladybug. It was just a normal day of high school. I had a difficult childhood, my mom had me when she was very young, she had a hard time supporting the two of us. I grew up here in Paris, but definitely not in this part of the city. Anyway, it was a normal day…"

"You can't be serious Alicia, you already know that my mom would never let me go to that concert."

Alicia sighed, as she long brown hair swung around her waist, "That's why I'm saying that you should sneak out! Come on, Camille! Have a little fun, be a little wild! You are 15 after all!"

Camille narrowed her eyes at her friend, "You say that as if we are old…"

Alicia laughed, "Well we aren't getting any younger." Camille rolled her eyes, bringing her hand up to put her hair behind her ear, "Sorry Ally. You know how my mom is, if she found out I would never see daylight again."

Alicia stuck her tongue out as they continued down the street to school, "I just don-" Suddenly Alicia was knocked over and old man falling along with her.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, I should watch where I'm going better."

Camille looked down to see an old asian man, lying on the ground his cane laying not far from him.

Alicia huffed, "Yea old man, watch where you're going next time. You're just lucky my new purse didn't get hurt or you would be in for it."

The old man looked taken back by the Alicia's attitude.

Alicia stepped around the old man before looking back at Camille, "Well come on Camille." Camille looked from Alicia to the old man on the ground struggling to get up.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you at the cafe."

Alicia rolled her eyes before replying, "Fine, I'll see you in a bit."

Camille watched Alicia turn around before reaching down and helping the old man up, grabbing his cane and handing it back to him. "I'm sorry for my friend's attitude, she can be quite the handful sometimes."

The old man nodded, "It's alright, thank you for your help?"

"Oh I'm Camille…" He smiled reaching out to shake her hand, "Well it's very nice to meet you Camille." The short blonde haired girl nodded, shaking his hand. "I better meet my friend at the cafe, who knows what type of trouble she is getting into." The old man laughed before bowing, Camille looked confused for a couple seconds before bowing back, as the old man began to walk away Camille smiled as she watched his form disappear around the corner.

"It's funny because at the time I didn't know how a simple act of helping a stranger would change my life forever." Camille said, reaching out to pet her cat, that had crawled into her lap at some point during the story.

Marinette smiled, "Yea, I know that feeling, how did you react when you first met Tikki?" Tikki broke out laughing from her spot on top of Marinette's head, Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Tikki, it wasn't that funny!" Tikki stopped laughing before replying, "Oh yes it was!"

Camille rolled her eyes, "Well, we'll get there. Next I went to meet Alicia at the cafe…"

My first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction, yay! Sorry for any grammar errors! I tried to catch as many as I could! I hope you guys enjoy my story, I have worked really hard on many of the characters in this story and I hope you guys will fall in love with them as much as I have.

FOR FUTURE FUTURE readers: I'm sorry if Season 2 or past has come out by the time any of you are reading this! It's doesn't follow anything past season 1!

I hope to be updating once or twice a week! So please be sure to follow along as I write about a lost ladybug! :)

Thanks guys!

~Haley


	2. Chapter 2: Love in Different Sizes

Camille entered the small cafe, and started looking for Alicia. The blonde bit her lip as she slowly swerved through the tables looking for her friend; there were only a few adults by themselves, few older couples and a young couple. Camille looked over the younger faces, wait a minute… Alicia was at a table with a guy! Camille did a double take, she leaves Alicia alone for a few minutes and suddenly she becomes the third wheel?

Camille rolled her eyes as she marches over to the table; Alicia looks up as she approaches.

"Hey Cami! What took you so long?"

Camille faked a smile, "I got held up on the street, some girl knocked this old man over so I stopped to help him."

Alicia huffed, "People can be so rude sometimes, well it good we have people like you in the world Cami! Making it a better place for everyone!" Alicia said smiling, glancing over at the young man.

"Oh Camille, I almost forgot to introduce you! This is Garrett! He's from Britain! He recently moved to Paris, we were just talking about how much he has to go do!"

Camille looks to the young man, curly dark brown and dark green eyes, freckles sprinkled across his nose. Camille can see why Alicia would go after him.

Camille smiled as she reached her hand out, "Nice to meet you." He reached out and shook her hand.

"Like wise." He said, Camille moved to say something else, but was interrupted by Alicia.

"Why don't we go to the Louvre? You haven't been there yet have you?"

Garrett shook his head, "No, that would be fun! Camille would you like to join us?"

Camille was about to reply, when she noticed Alicia's face over Garrett's shoulder.

If looks could kill, Camille was very certain she would be dead. She quickly decided to change her answer.

"Um… no it's okay… I haven't really eaten anything yet. I'll just hang out here for a bit; call me when you get home Alicia. I might need help on our physics homework."

Camille looked to Garrett, "It was nice meeting you, and hopefully we will see each other again sometime."

Garrett smiled before nodding, "Yes, I do hope so."

Alicia sighed, "Yea Cami, I'll call you when I get back, hopefully my stupid brother won't be hogging the land line again. Come on, Garrett! We are going to have so much fun!"

Camille watched in silence as Alicia dragged Garrett out of the cafe, she shook her head once they disappeared around the corner. She looked down at the table that the " _oh so lovely couple"_ was once sitting at, she quickly sat down and scooted the old coffee to the side.

"Anyway as I was waiting at the table…" Suddenly the phone in the kitchen started to ring, Camille looked up in surprise, placing her half eaten cookie back on the table.

"Hold on for a second Marinette, I'll be right back."

Marinette nodded, as Camille left the room and the phone stopped ringing.

Marinette looked around the room they were in; there were many pictures by the window.

'Well it couldn't hurt to take a peek.' Marinette thought. She slowly stood up, Tikki still on her head, sleeping after just having a full plate of cookies.

She looked at each of the pictures; many of them were of Camille and a man, others of a small girl with fiery red hair.

The other pictures included a wedding photo; a couple baby photos, probably of the little girl, and a couple other people.

Marinette picked up the wedding photo of Camille and the mystery man. He was quite handsome, Marinette had to admit. He kind of reminded her of Nathaniel, except with short, cow-licked hair.

"Ah. So I have a snooper on my hands." Camille's voice rings out in the quiet room, Marinette jumps slightly almost dropping the picture.

Camille giggles, before looking at the picture that Marinette as holding. Her laugh quiets, as she stares at the picture. Marinette watches Camille's face turn to one of love and longing.

"What's his name?"

Camille looks from the picture to Marinette, "Patrick."

Marinette smiles, "How long have you been married for?"

The blonde smiles, "It would have been 17 years last week." Camille takes the picture from Marinette's hands before setting it back down on the bookshelf. Her eyes caressing over the rest of the photos before looking back at Marinette.

The dark haired girl's eyes widen at her words, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…"

Camille shook her head, "No, no don't worry. It happened a few years ago, I have come to terms with it all. He will always be a part of my heart, even if he's not here with me anymore." Marinette watched as Camille's hand slowly rose to her pearl necklace where a golden ring was attached.

Camille smiled, "Anyway he left me with a present, one that could never be replaced in a million years."

"Mama! You need to help me! Kitty's eye fell out!" A small voice said, ringing through the apartment.

Camille smiled, "Speaking of said gift." Marinette's eyes went wide as the small little girl from the photos came rushing into the room holding a little black cat plush under her arm, well her other hand help a green little button.

"Abella let me see Kitty! I'm sure we can make him right as rain!"

Abella quickly came over and gave Camille the animal; to engrossed in her kitty plush to realize Marinette was in the room. Marinette quickly grabbed Tikki off her head and lowered her into her purse, careful not to wake the kwami.

The little girl laid her head on her mother's knee looking up at her mom, "Is he going to be okay, Mama?" The little girl asked. Camille smiled.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. How about you keep Marinette company, while I go get some medicine to fix Kitty up okay?"

Abella looked confused for a moment before turning around slightly to see Marinette. There was an awkward silence in the room, as the two stared at one another. Marinette awkward raised her hand to wave, but before she could Abella took off behind the couch.

Camille laughed, "Come on Abella, Marinette is very sweet. You know I think she is a Ladybug and Chat Noir fan, just like you."

Abella's eyes widened as the mention of her favorite superheroes. She glanced from her mother to Marinette.

"You… you like Bug and Kitty?" Abella asked. Marinette gave a soft smile before glancing up at Camille. The woman gave a slight nod, before getting up to get her supplies to fix the doll.

Marinette looked back down at the tiny red head, "Of course! They are the best superheroes in all of Paris!"

Abella smiled widely, before jumping out from behind the couch. "I know! They are the bestests ever! I love Bug! Mama did my hair just like Bugs! Oh! And see I have spots on my dress; my mama sewed it on for me! So I could look just like her!" The little girl pointed down to a small ladybug pocket on her denim overall dress. "But I love Kitty too! See I have green socks on because of how green his eyes are! He is animazing!"

Camille came walking back into the room, sewing equipment in hand, "Its _amazing_ Sweetie."

Abella looked back at her mom before repeating the word, " _Amazing_."

Camille nodded, "There you go, Lovebug." she said, before turning her attention to fixing the doll.

"Anyway as I was sitting that the table by myself…" Camille started as she continued her story, as she started to sew the eye back onto Kitty.

"Are you really going to let all that coffee go to waste?" A voice rang out, Camille looked up in shock to see a young man with red hair, probably around her age, with an apron around his waist.

"Excuse me?" she said, he pointed down to the coffee with a disappointed look. Camille saw the two cups of coffee that were barely touched.

"Oh these aren't mine…"

The red head laughed, "Yea, I know. I just saw you get ditched by your friend, sorry about that."

Camille shrugged, "Happens more often that I like to admit."

The young man smiled, "Yea, she came in here waiting in line and started chatting with him. You should have seen how confused he was! It was great! I turn around for two seconds to get their drinks ready and next thing I know they are sitting over at this table, drinks almost completely forgotten!"

Camille nodded, "Yea that seems like Alicia."

The red head gasped, "Do I hear tension?"

Camille laughed, "I'd be surprised if you didn't!"

The young man glances up at the clock against the far wall behind the counter, "Well I don't think mom would care if I went on break a little early. Here, I will act as your personal therapist." He said, pulling out the seat across from Camille.

"I'm pretty sure that requires a degree." Camille replied, smirking, her tone completely sarcastic.

"Well I make coffee that's close enough. I'm like the hairdresser of food." He replies, Camille laughs lightly.

"Well if I'm going to spill my deepest regrets and sorrows to someone, I should at least know their name."

The red head leans backward putting his hands behind his head, "Patrick, but until my break is over you can call me Doctor Pat."

* * *

 **Thank you to all you guys who started following my story! I great appreciate the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Lost Ladybug! I will most likely be on a normal schedule of updating every Wednesday! :) I hope you guys enjoy your weekend and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bug

Marinette glanced back over to the picture sitting on the shelf, "Wait… Is this Patrick… that Patrick?"

Camille laughs as she hands Abella her kitty that looked perfectly new… "There you go sweetheart…" The little girl smiled pulling the doll closer to her chest before thanking her mom and running back out of the room. Camille looked back up at Marinette before replying.

"Actually yes, he is. He was a year older then me, and if you could believe it his hair was actually even redder back then…"

Camille looks thoughtfully for a second, "Let's see I was fifteen then, so he would have been sixteen when we met in the cafe. We found out went to the same school; when we sat there talking for a couple hours about the stupidest things, like favorite ice cream, color. I mean eventually his mom found out and pulled him back behind the counter."

Marinette's eye widened in interest, "So his parents owned the cafe?"

Camille nodded, "Yea, he eventually took it over for a few years before selling it. That' was a couple years before Abella was born."

There was a small silence before Marinette spoke up.

Marinette smiled, "What was he like?"

Camille looked up surprised at the question; she opens her mouth to speak before closing it again. She looked down at her lap and giggles a bit before looking back up at Marinette with a small smile. She takes a deep breath, before replying.

"Well… He was eccentric, maybe a little obnoxious, he had this habit of never putting the twist ties back on the bread, he would just leave them on the counter every time."

Camille smiles biting her lip "But he was my best friend and… and he always will be." Camille finishes with a small smile looking back at the frame sitting on the shelf.

"Anyways… Where was I? Ah! Well as interesting as it was meeting my future husband at a cafe… that's not the weirdest thing that happened to me that day."

Camille smiled as she walked back to her apartment, it wasn't very far from the cafe only a few blocks, she thought of the conversation she just had with Patrick, …or Pat… She didn't know what he preferred… She called him Patrick as she was leaving… So did he like that better? Camille stopped walking for a second, before shaking her head, why did she care so much? He is a year older then her anyway, he's going to be a junior next year well she will only be a sophomore! Camille rolled her eyes at herself, before pulling out her key to slide into the door lock.

She opened the door carefully, "Mom?" There wasn't any reply. Camille shrugged closing the door behind her when she heard a loud bang from above her.

Camille jumped slightly, "Mom?" She called out again, "Are you upstairs?"

There wasn't any reply the second time, Camille castes a worried glance up the steps. She was certain someone was upstairs, Camille glances over at the umbrella rack sitting next to the door, before grabbing the striped black umbrella and heading toward the stairs.

She slowly started to climb them, each one creaking underneath her feet.

"Mom?" she said again, she made it to the top and looked down the small hall.

She slowly approached her mother's room, opening up the door. The bed was unmade; clothes were everywhere, but no sign of her mom.

She slowly started to turn around when a figure came out of the hall bathroom, Camille screamed raising the umbrella above her head ready to swing it.

"Camille! What the heck are you doing swinging that umbrella around like an idiot! No wonder you don't have any friends, going around smacking them with umbrellas…." Camille stared at her mother in shock, before lowering the umbrella slowly.

"Yea, sure that's… that's the reason." Camille says glancing around the room, her mom wraps her black robe tighter around her frame and she brushes her wet dark hair back over her shoulder.

"Now scoot your boot, I have to get ready. I'm singing at that new club down the street tonight and Jack bought me this beautiful new dress."

Camille nodded barely paying attention as she started to leave out of her mother's room. "I'll just be in my room then."

Camille sighed as she opened her door, she sighed looking around her room, it wasn't much, but it was enough. She could have sworn she heard someone up here though, her mom was in the shower for who knows how long.

'My room is right above the living room, so someone had to-' Camille started to think to herself, pausing as she looked toward her only window in her room.

It was open.

Camille's eye narrowed, before she stalked closer to the window. She never opens this window it's always locked. Mainly because of the fire escape, people climb them all of the time.

Camille sticks her head out the window and looks around for anyone suspicious.

She waits a few seconds before sighing and pulling her head back in, closing the window and locking it.

Well, they didn't take anything, as far as she would tell, but there's wasn't much to take anyway.

Camille starts to walk over to her bed to lay down when something sitting on her dresser catches her eye.

That little box definitely wasn't hers….

She sits up slowly, "So a robber that leaves gifts?"

She walks toward the little box, before reaching out to grab it.

She slowly opened the box slowly, when a bright light flashes out of the box.

"What the heck!" She shouts, throwing the box, she hears it land a couple feet away from her.

"Are you okay?" Camille hears a small voice say, the blonde doesn't reply as she glances up.

A gigantic ladybug is floating in front of her face, Camille lets out a shriek stumbling back falling to the ground.

"Oh god! What did that guy put in my drink! I knew I couldn't trust a cute guy that can make coffee." The blonde said, sliding backwards away from the bug.

The little creature giggled, "You're funny Camille! No I'm here, you aren't crazy or anything. Promise." The tiny ladybug says, raising it's little hand.

Camille stops and stares at the small bug, "Yeaaa… no. Definitely crazy, I'm just going to go get the landline, you know maybe admit myself to the nearest crazy hospital!" Camille said as she started to scoot toward the door, suddenly the small creature zoomed up in front of her face.

"No Camille! Let me explain!"

Camille shrieked again, stepping back. "Explain what?"

"That you've been chosen!" The small ladybug said, flying closer to Camille as the girl took a step back.

"For what? I'm just a poor girl in Paris, France; living with her crazy partying mom who can't hold a job for more then a few weeks, what could I have possibly been chosen for?"

It smiles, "To be a superhero of course!"

Camille starts to laugh again, "Me? A superhero? And are you my sidekick or something? I don't want to be mean, but I'm not exactly super or much of a hero…." Camille sighs, "Yea, I'm definitely going crazy…"

The creature smiles before floating down the small box on the ground, "Here, put these on. I'll show you."

Camille glances at the box, "It's… earrings… why earrings?"

It smiles, "You ask a lot of questions."

Camille laughs, "I think that's what you do when a giant bug shows up in your room telling you to put on a pair of earrings." Camille shakes her head, before she starts to take out her current loop earrings.

"So even if you are just a fragment of my imagination. Do you have a name?"

The ladybug nods, "Tikki."

Camille looks back at Tikki before she starts to put in the first earring. "Well alright, Tikki. How does this all work?"

Camille quickly put in the other earring looking at herself in her small mirror above her dresser.

"Just say, Spots on! But I have to tell yo-"

Camille sighs, "Spots…on… Really?"

Suddenly there was a large rush of wind as Tikki suddenly disappears; Camille felt a powerful rush fly over her body as she felt… what is that spandex? Start to form over her body.

She closed her eye tighter as something flash over her face; she raised her hands up to touch it as she opened her eyes.

She looked back into the mirror, oh god… She was a literal giant ladybug.

Camille looked down at her outfit she was covered in spots. She had long boots on that went up way past her thigh, that were covered in spots. She was in a leotard, that went up to her neck, but was cut off at the arms, also spots, and her arms were covered long shoulder length white gloves with red spots.

"Tikki, I don't… Tikki?" Camille said spinning around the room looking for the small ladybug. There was no sign of the small creature.

"Oh no…."

Marinette started laughing, Camille glanced up at shaking her head.

"You couldn't get out of it?"

Camille laughed, "I told you it was bad… I sat around in my room for hours with the costume on. My mom had left for the night, but I didn't know what to do. Tikki never finished talking and I had no idea, how any part of the suit worked at the time…"

Marinette smiled, "Yea, I know someone else who had that problem."

Camille looked up at Marinette, "Really?"

Marinette nods, "Yea, well not exactly like you, I don't think; but Chat Noir when we first went out to battle an akuma, he used his power right away, I guess his kwami didn't really explain much to him."

Camille laughs, "Yea that sound about right." Marinette looks at Camille questionably, before she starts to speak. "What do- Mommy! I'm so hungry! I think I can eat an entire grocery store!"

Marinette and Camille glance at the small red head girl that came bouncing back into the room, "Can we go to that pretty place covered in lights? I like their macrons…"

Camille laughs as Abella lays her head on her mother's lap, "Alright Lovebug. Go get your shoes on and we'll head over there."

Marinette smiles down at Abella, the little girl looks up at her. "Can Mari join us?"

Camille's eye narrow in confusion, "Who honey?"

"Mari!" Abella says pointing up at Marinette.

The blonde's eyes widen as Marinette giggles at the nickname.

"If she wants too, she can." Camille says, Marinette smiles before nodding. "Sure! I would love to join you guys." Abella smiles before jumping up and down taking off down the hall yelling, "Yay! Mari's going to lunch wif us!"

"Well someone officially likes you…" Camille says. Marinette smiles, before standing up.

 **Yay! Next chapter is going to be good! Ah! :D I'm going to be jumping into present for a while, although it might not seem like it this story is actually focused around Marinette and Adrien, along side Camille. I will see you guys next week in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chat Out of the Bag

"And August said that he met Chat Noir when his older sister was acku-akum-"

"Akumatised." Marinette aided Abella as the girl told her story.

Abella nodded, "Yea that, he said he was really really cool and really nice too."

Marinette smiled, glancing over at Camille, who was ordering at the front. She had put her blonde hair up into a bun and tied it with a black ribbon. The older woman was in a white t-shirt and jeans, Marinette watched as she smiled at the cashier and handed over some money. Marinette smiled and lightly waved at Camille as she glanced over at them.

Marinette looked down at the small girl with fiery red hair and eyes almost as blue as her own as she continued to talk about Ladybug and Chat. Abella threw her arms up in the air, exaggerating her story even more.

Marinette nodded to the little girl's story as she went on to talk about how she saw Ladybug one time when she was in school.

"It's was so cool, she went right by our window! Everyone rushed over-"

"Alright, here you go sweetheart. One apple juice and a chocolate chip cookie" Camille said as she sat down across from the girls. "Say thanks for Keith, he gave you the chocolate chip cookie because of how pretty your hair looks today."

Abella looked up to the counter smiling before shouting, "Thanks Keith!"

The young man looked up from the counter smiling before waving and nodding.

Marinette smiled, giggling slightly at the little scene. Camille handed Marinette a hot chocolate and a small plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Camille asked as she stirred her coffee. Marinette quickly put a couple of the cookies into her bag, before looking back up at Camille.

"Abella was telling me about how she saw Ladybug at her school!"

Camille smiled slightly, "Ah! I remember that. Did you tell her how August's sister met Chat Noir one time?"

Marinette nodded, "Yea she was just telling me about that too!"

"Marinette?!"

Marinette looked up to see Alya and Nino walking toward the table she was sitting at.

Her eyes went wide as she glanced over at Camille and Abella.

"Oh um… Hi Alya, Nino! What are you guys doing here?"

Alya smiled, "We found this place a couple weeks ago, we have been coming here every now and then for lunch. The bigger question is what are you doing here?"

Marinette was silent for a second, trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm taking Marinette out for the day!" A voice said, Marinette looked over to see Camille stretching out her hand to Alya and Nino.

"Hi I'm Marinette's aunt, Camille." Aya smiled, before reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Alya and this is Nino." Nino smiled before reaching out and shaking Camille's hand as well.

The ombre-haired girl smiled, "Marinette I didn't know you had an aunt." She said, looking back at Marinette.

Marinette laughed slightly, "Uh yea, she's my… dad's sister… She was in town so we decided to have lunch!"

Ayla smiled before looking at Abella, '"and whose this little cutie?" she asked, Abella smiled hiding behind her hands.

Camille laughed,"This is Abella. Say hi Lovebug." Abella quickly dropped her hands from her face slightly before waving and giving a quick "Hi" before covering her face again.

Alya and Nino laughed slightly, before giving a small wave back to the little girl.

Alya looks back over at Marinette, "Oh Marinette after you are done having lunch with your aunt let me know I have some news you might want to hear about you know who." Aya said, giving a small wink.

Marinette went red, before looking over at Nino would was smirking knowingly.

"Alya!" Said girl raised her hands, "Hey! I didn't say anything, Marinette! You're kind of obvious anyway!"

Nino nodded his head, "Don't worry Marinette! I wont say a thing, I got your back!"

Alya smiled at Nino before looking back at Marinette, "Anyway we better go order. Text me after you are done eating. It was nice to meet you Camille and Abella."

Abella looked up from her cookie and waved, before turning back her attention to counting the chocolate chips.

Camille waved and said good bye as the two ran off to the front of the cafe.

Marinette sighed in relief, "Thanks for that by the way. I wasn't really sure how I was going to explain you to them."

Camille smiled, "It's alright. Patrick and I had to deal with something similar after we discovered each other's identities. It was a mess, we started to hang out more at school and when you are in different grades it definitely started to turn a lot of heads."  
Marinette laughed, "Yea I could imagine."

Camille smirked, "So whose the "you know who" that Alya was talking about?"

Marinette went red, but stayed silent. The sound was the continuing voice of Abella who was still counting the chocolate chips in her cookies.

Camille giggled at Marinette's silence.

"I mean you don't have to tell me…."

Marinette looked up, biting her lip. "It's just this guy in my class. He's…. he's amazing. He is so sweet, and considerate. He's kind of shy, but he does a lot of modeling for his father's company. He also fences, plays piano, and he kind speak Chinese, better then I probably ever could." There was a long pause, before Marinette continued to speak, "Sorry… I'm starting to ramble…."

Camille shook her head, "No… I… I can tell you really like him though. You really light up when you talk about him.

Marinette smiled slightly, ducking her head down. "Yea… I do…"

Suddenly there was a scream, both Camille and Marinette looked up quickly to the cafe window to see people taking off down the street running and screaming.

Marinette looked to Camille, who nodded at her. "You go do what you need to do."

Marinette nodded as well, "Okay, stay safe."

Camille smiled, "You too."

With that, Marinette took off toward the door of the cafe where she ducked into an alleyway. Watch more people went running and screaming up the street not giving her a second glance.

She opened her purse to see Tikki fly out. "Whenever you're ready Marinette!'

Said girl smirked, "Alright, Tikki Spots on!"

"I'm Captain Aquaon! You dare take my beauty! I'll take the gem of all of your eyes!" the akumatized boat captain shouted, as he lifted his arms the water from the arroyo rising with him. A red blur landed on a near by lamp post.

"It's about time you showed up, my lady!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat Noir as he dodged a giant ball of water.

"Sorry! I was a bit caught up! Do you know where the akuma is?" Ladybug said, as they watched the boat captain as he paused and a purple butttefly shape appeared around his eyes.

Chat Noir shrugged, "More than likely his captain's hat."

Ladybug nodded, "Alright… Do you think you can distract him?"

Chat Noir smirked, "Bugaboo, that's what I do." He said pulling out his baton and taking off toward the akuma.

Camille grabbed Abella hand, "Come on, Lovebug. Here I need you to stay here okay?"

Camille said, putting Abella under the table toward the back of the cafe.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Abella nodded, pulling her Chat Noir plush closer to her.

"Okay Mommy. Are you going to go find Marinette?" Camille smiled, "Yes, sweetheart."

Camille stood up giving one last glance to Abella before leaving the cafe. She knew she couldn't do much, but she could do what you could to help this Ladybug and Chat Noir as much as she could.

"Chat! That is not what I meant by distract! You just made him angry!" Ladybug yelled as she dodged the giant water balls. Chat was busy hitting away the small water balls as they repeatedly launch toward him.

"I didn't know he would get that made about me trying to tie his feet together!"

"Anyone would get mad if you tried that!"

Chat Noir hit the water and started to spin his baton in a circle, "Good point!"

"Lucky Charm!"

Camille went running down the road when a giant wave came huddling toward her.

She quickly jumped out of the way, tumbling onto the ground.

She felt her ankle twist as she landed onto the concrete.

"That's not good…" she mumbled, picking up her head slightly watched as Chat and Ladybug dodged another ball of water.

"I'm in way over my head, I'm too old for this…." Camille said, huffing as she tried to stand up.

She looked over and saw a small alleyway, 'Might as well wait it out there… then I'll get back to Abella.' Camille thought to herself.'

"A skateboard?" Ladybug asked a the polka-dot item dropped into her hands.

Suddenly a giant water came flying toward her.

"Ladybug!" Chat screamed, hitting her out of the way. Both of them landing on the cobblestone.

"The skateboard!" Ladybug said, suddenly another ball of water was huddled toward them.

"No time!" Chat said, grabbing Ladybug and taking off with her in his arms.

He landed behind a bridge setting her down. "I could have gotten out of there myself you know."  
Chat shrugged.

Ladybug sighed, "We need to get in close! How would the skateboard help though?"

Chat Noir nodded, before jumping to follow his lady behind the bridge. He was following right behind her when he had an idea.

"Wait! I might know something that could work! We have to try distracting him one more time!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Yea because that worked out so well the first time!"

"I GOT YOU!" a voice screamed, both heroes looked up to see the akuma right above them.

Chat quickly took off, "You distract him, I got this!"

Ladybug watched Chat for a second, finally understanding what he was doing. She looked around quickly eyeing Chat, the akuma, and the skateboard that was several feet away.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, understanding what she had to do.

"Oh no! I'm going go steal someone's boat off the dock, I sure hope no one tries to stop me!"

The captain quickly turned his head, "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Chat smirked before jumping from the post above the bridge shouting, "Look out for the catfish! I here they like to jump!"

Before the captain had a chance to turn his head, Chat quickly swung his baton hitting the captain hat. Ladybug quickly ran and jumped onto the skateboard skating past the captain and grabbing the hat off the ground before coming to stop.

The captain looked toward Ladybug, "NOoooo!" he shouted run forward to grab his hat from the spotted hero.

Ladybug quickly ripped the hat in half, a small dark butterfly releasing from it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma."

Ladybug quickly brought out her yoyo. Swing it up into the air, "Time to Deevilze!"

Ladybug quickly caught the butterfly. Releasing it several seconds later.

"Bye Bye little butterfly!" she said, as the small butterfly started to fly away.

Ladybug grabbed the skateboard off the ground throwing it up into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The two watched as everything was put back to normal, boats put back into their place in the arroyo, bent light poles straightened once again.

Ladybug looked over at her partner.

"That was a terrible pun by the way. Catfish really?"

Chat Noir laughed, "No! It was catastic! I have been waiting to use that one!"

Both approached the captain who laid on the ground slowly getting up rubbing his head.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? What happened?"

Both heroes looked at each other before Ladybug replied, "You were akumatized, but don't worry everything's okay now."

The captan gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't.."

Chat Noir shook his head, "It's okay. You didn't really have any control of the situation. Just as long as you're alright." Chat said giving a small small smile, Ladybug nodded her head agreeing with the cat.

The captain sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for all the trouble I caused. I guess I was a little over emotional about my boat getting towed."

Ladybug was about to reply when her miraculous gave off a beep.

"I do hope everything works out

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Gooooodbye Chat." she said as she pulled out her yoyo once again taking off into the Paris skyline.

"Bye Ladybug."

Chat Noir watched as his lady quickly looked around, "Better find a place to detransform."

Adrien quickly ducked into the alleyway undoing his transformation. He felt the leather be replaced by his normal jeans and shirt. Plagg sighed, "Can we stop somewhere to get something to eat? I'm-" Plagg suddenly stopped talked as he started over Adrien's shoulder with wide eyes. "Plague what are you-" Adrien started to say looking behind him to see a woman with blonde hair come up from behind one of the trashcans.

"Adrien?"

 **A/N: OH MY GOSH! I'm soooo sorry guys! A lot has happened so I never got around to writing! I was on vacation and ripped off my big toe nail so I haven't been up to doing much. . I should be back on normal updates for the next month or so. I'm changing update days to Saturday. It makes it easier on me, it might change again in about a month or so. I'm going to be moving to Florida to work at Walt Disney World for a year so I might be thrown off a bit again, BUT I'm going to try to write extremely far ahead so I can keep updates coming weekly for you guys!**

 **See you guys in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Needs a Little Practice

"Who… who are you?" Adrien asked, taking a step back. Adrien grabbed Plagg protectively pulling him against his chest.

The woman opened her mouth, then closed it again, obviously trying to think of something to say, breaking eye contact with Adrien as she stared at the ground.

"Well…. It's kind of…. hard to explain."

Adrien stared at the woman as she sighed and bowed her head to the ground once more, her hand coming up to awkwardly rub her shoulder.

"I'm…"

"Camille?" a small voice spoke, Adrien looked down the small creature in his hands as the black cat stared at the blonde woman in front of them.

The woman looked up confused, before looking at Adrien's hands.

"Plagg?" she whispered, a small smile formed on the woman's face as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Plagg!" The small creature phased through Adrien's hands, and flew toward the woman crashing against the side of the blonde's face. Camille raised her hands up and cradled the little creature she hadn't seen in years.

"I'm so sorry, Camille. I'm so sorry!" Camille didn't answer, instead she just held the little create tight as a couple tears ran down her face.

Adrien looked at the small scene with confusion, "Um… I… umm…excuse me… but I don't really understand what's going on." Adrien said after several seconds.

Plagg peaked at Adrien before looking up at the older blonde. He sighed, nuzzling Camille one last time before he started to fly back over to Adrien.

"Who is she Plagg?"

"A friend. That's all you need to know, okay?" The kwami said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Is she a past Chat Noir or something?"

Camille laughed as she slowly approached Adrien. The boy looked up, taking a step back away from the older blonde.

"Something like that." she said, answering Adrien's question.

Adrien huffed, "What do you mean?"

Camille bit her lip crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

It was Plagg's turn to huff, "You have no idea, Cami!"

Camille smiled down at the small cat, before looking up at Adrien. "This one can keep your hands full I'll tell you that."

Adrien smiled down at Plagg, "Believe me, I know."

Plagg stuck his tongue out at Adrien before looking at Camille, his eyes widened as he looked down at her stomach.

"You had the baby?"

Camille paused looking down at her stomach as well before crossing her arms over her torso, she nodded. "Yea, quite some time ago actually. I… I named her Abella."

Plagg smiled, "He would have liked that."

Camille gave a light smile, reaching her hand out and petting Plagg softly. "I know…"

Camille suddenly stopped, "Speaking of the baby… I have to get back to the little munchkin. In all of the excitement, I may have left her at in a cafe. Bye Plagg….. Bye Adrien and…. don't worry your secret is safe with me." Camille gave Plagg one last pet before started to walk out to the alleyway.

"Wait!"

Camille turned around slightly, eyeing Adrien.

"How…. how do you know me?"

Camille laughed, "You mean other then the fact that your face is plastered all over the city?"

Adrien face dropped slightly, he shrugged his shoulders looking down.

Camille smiled before sighing and looking up toward the sky. She stayed like that for a second, thinking of what to say.

"I… well…. I knew your mom… she was probably one of my closest friends for a long time…."

Adrien's eye shot open in surprise, "But does that mean-?"

Camille smiled, "You ask a lot of questions, I'd love to stay and chat, but you have a kwami to feed and I have a 5 year old to get back too. We'll see each other again, don't worry."

With that, Camille disappeared around the corner.

Adrien stared at the corner that Camille disappeared around not five seconds ago.

"Plagg? Who is she? How do you know her?"

Plagg flew on top of Adrien's head, "I'm too hungry to answer! I need cheese, Adrien!"

The blonde glared at the top of his head, "Plagg! I'm serious! Now someone knows who I am! How do I know I can trust her with something like this!"

Plagg smiled, "Don't worry Adrien. If you can trust anyone it's Camille."

"But why?" The model pushed, Plagg sighed flipping onto his back in the blonde's locks.

"She wasn't Chat Noir, but… she was very close to the one before you. She was able to keep his secret, so I'm sure she will be able to keep yours too."

Adrien sighed, "Come on Plagg, we should probably get back to my Chinese lesson." The blonde said, opening his coat jack as Plagg flew in.

Camille sighed as she walked back toward the cafe thinking about everything that just took place.

Why would Master Fu choose Adrien to be Chat Noir? After everything that little boy has gone through… He didn't need protecting the city to be on that list as well.

Camille opened the door to the cafe to see Marinette sitting next to Abella in the far corner booth.

"Mommy!" Camille smiled as both girls looked up, Abella jumped from her seat and ran to her mother's arms. Camille bent down and swooped up the little girl holding her tight as Marinette walked up to her.

"How about we head to the park down the way?" Camille said, smiling at Marinette and Abella. The small redhead nodded furiously, grinning looking to Marinette for approval.

Marinette smiled before nodding her head as well, "That actually sounds really nice."

"Marinette, how well do you know Chat Noir?" Camille asked, as they sat on a bench watching as Abella play on the small playground with another little girl. The girl's parents on the other side of the play set, no one else around.

"Not…. not very well, I guess. We try to keep our relationship very professional."

"So you both keep your identities a secret?" Camille asked looking over at Marinette.

Marinette looked back at the brown eyed woman before nodding her head.

"I thought it would be safer… for both of us."  
Camille nodded her head as she looked back at Abella, who went down the small slide, the small brunette girl not far behind.

"Did you have a Chat Noir, Camille?"

Camille smiled before looking back at Marinette, "Yea… I did. He was pretty similar to your Chat actually. A little stuck up, almost obnoxious. We were pretty bad at the super hero thing at first…"

Marinette laughed, "Come on, you couldn't be as bad as Chat and I when we first started."

Camille just smiled, "Well…"

"Okay Camille, you can do this! It's just a yoyo." Camille took a deep breath, staring over the edge of her fire escape.

Her eyes went wide at how long of a way down that was.

"Nope! Nevermind, this is crazy! How is this small thing suppose to hold all my weight!"

Camille says looking down at the small yoyo in her hands. Camille looks back up at the roof across from her own, staring at the chimney on top of the building.

"I have to do this… Come on Camille, just aim it and fling it. Aim it and fling it."

Camille took a deep breath flinging the yoyo at the roof across, it quickly tied itself around the chimney. Locking into place.

Camille looked at the yoyo in surprise, "I did it!"

Camille did a slight dance, jumping up and down in place.

"I can't believe it! I did it!" Camille gave the yoyo a slight pull.  
"This is pretty-" Camille started to say, before she was suddenly pull off of her balcony.

"AhhhHHHH!" She screamed, as she slapped into the chimney that the yoyo was wrapped around.

"Okay, nevermind. This isn't easy. Note to self, pulling the yoyo makes it retract."

Camille stood up, rubbing her nose. "That really hurt. Tikki is trying to kill me…."

Camille looked around before deciding go to the next building across, "Okay so no more yoyo for now. Let me just try jumping… I can do that right? Yea… maybe."

Camille looked at the building that was across from her, it was a flat roof with a little shed upon it.

"Okay… okay… just run and jump."

Camille took off running, realizing she had a lot more speed then she would normally have.

She smiled, putting more energy into each stride.

She took a deep breath as she took a giant leap, putting all of her strength into the jump.

Camille smiled as she jumped over the gap between the two buildings, but realized she wasn't coming down right after the gap.

"Oh no…" Camille looked up to see she was flying right over the small shed, "AHHHH!" she screamed,waving her arms around as she forced herself down. She rolled along the concrete of the building until she slammed into the small wall at the edge of the building.

"Ow…." Camille said, slowly sitting up.

"So super speed and super crazy jumping powers. Nice."

Suddenly Camille heard a scream, she quickly stood up running to the front of the building. She looked across the way at the alleyway across the road.

There stood a woman a man towering over her as she pressed herself up against the wall. Three other men stood not far behind watch the scene unfold.

Camille watched as the man reached out and slapped the woman across the face.

Camille's eyes narrowed as she pulled out the yoyo, she looked down at it before nodding.

"I can do this…"  
Camille quickly shot the yoyo across the way, it wrapping around the flag pole on the side of the building.

She took a deep breath, before jumping off the building.

"Why ya so scared, sweetheart? Come on I don't bite-" Camille slammed into the man, as she landed swiftly on the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem?" One of the men said, stepping up toward Camille.

Camille quickly stood up, stepping in front of the woman.

The man that Camille kicked stood up, rubbing his head.

"God… What hit me…"

"That weird spotted lady, man! She cam swinging out of no where!" One of the men said, pointing franticly toward Camille.

The man looked over at Camille before looking back at the other men, "What you guys afraid of a little chick dressed in spots? Get her!"

Camille watched at the men looked at each other before looking back at her, Camille looked at the woman behind her.

"Run! Get out of here!"

The curly haired woman nodded before slipping from behind Camille taking off down the street.

Camille took out the yoyo, slowly staring to spin it around, it started to light up a light pink.

The blonde smiled down at the yoyo before looking back up, "Well whose first?"

"How about me."

Yay! I'm so excited! Finally getting around to my favorite part! Ah! :) See you in next week's chapter! 3


End file.
